Tell Your World
|artist = ft. 初音ミク ( ) |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |nogm = 4 |pc = Light Blue |gc = Pink |lc = Cyan |pictos = 186 |nowc = TellYourWorld |perf = Aurélie Serine}} "Tell Your World" by ft. 初音ミク ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with magenta hair in a very long ponytail who is wearing a cat ear headband and a pair of black and yellow headphones, a blue sleeveless shirt with an orange-yellowish shirt underneath, blue skirt and high black boots. Background The background is a lot of little dots that join others to form 3D shapes. It glows blue and black. There is also a disco ball and silhouettes of the dancer in the background. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Put your right hand up and left hand down, while standing on your left foot, just like in a flying position. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your right leg and your left hand on your head, as if you are listening to something. Tellyourworld gm 1.png|Gold Move 1, 3, and 4 Tellyourworld gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4 in-game Tellyourworld gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Tellyourworld gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *This song broke the record of the most new notable records broken at once. **This is the first song sung by a VOCALOID. **This is the first time in the history of Just Dance where the dancer teleports. This is later seen in Love Is All and Love Me Again. ** This dancer ties with Ievan Polkka for the longest hair, going about nearly to her knees. The ones with shortest hair are P2 from Hangover (BaBaBa) and the fourth coach from Moves Like Jagger. * This is the first song sung by Hatsune Miku in the franchise. It is followed by Ievan Polkka, PoPiPo, and Love Ward. ** However, this is the only one of the four songs in which Hatsune Miku is not credited as a main artist and features another artist. ** This is the also the only one of the four songs by Hatsune Miku to be in the Japanese series. ** As well as that, this is the only Hatsune Miku song where Miku herself is not a dancer. * When the coach puts her hands near her face, the glove color transfers to her eyes. Also, when the coach puts her hands on her headphones, the headphones will glitch from yellow to red. This error also appears in the menu square. * During the chorus, the coach puts her leg up, while the pictogram portrays her with her leg down. * The song's pictogram bar beats at 75 BPM; even though the song's actual BPM is 150. Gallery Game Files Tellyourworld cover generic.png|''Tell Your World'' Tellyourworld cover albumcoach.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Tellyourworld menu.png|''Tell Your World'' on the menu Tellyourworld coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Others Tellyourworld no gui gameplay.png|No GUI Tellyourworld background.png|Background Tellyourworld headphones color glitch.png|Glitch with the coach's headphones Videos Livetune feat. 初音ミク 『Tell Your World』Music Video Tell Your World - Just Dance Wii U References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Hatsune Miku Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Pop Songs